


Fora do Armário

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentro do Armario, Fora do Armario, M/M, MinAlba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: É o aniversário de Minos e ele tem uma ideia fixa de como comemorar tão importante data.
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Fora do Armário

Minos era uma pessoa revoltante.

Isso era de conhecimento geral. 

Ele seguia com sua rotina desgarrada e de tempos em tempos buscava trocar com Albafica um olhar cúmplice. Lembrança inequívoca do erro nomeado de presente. 

Nesses momentos, o estômago do jovem trabalhador se revirava. Sentia ao mesmo tempo um comichão amaldiçoado em seu períneo. Sensação difícil de descrever. Mas que se espalhava acompanhando os caminhos mais óbvios que poderiam se entroncar naquele ponto de sua anatomia. 

Durante aquele mês, Albafica se esforçou para esquivar-se de toda e qualquer possibilidade de encontrar com Minos. Na faculdade, pelos caminhos da cidade e, principalmente, no bar. 

A boca larga e ignorante de Minos, sua língua infinita. As carnes firmes que rodeavam aquela entrada gulosa. 

Ele tentava esquecer aquela noite? De maneira alguma. 

O prazer que experimentou no interior do outro rapaz era inegável e incomparável, mas precisava manter os pés no chão. Era muito fácil se perder quando sua visão só alcançava o que estava bem a frente. Buscar transcender horizontes é um privilégio, nem todos têm energia para lutar contra o fluxo sombrio da realidade. 

Sua vida não era uma comédia romântica, reprisada à exaustão nas tardes da televisão aberta. Cedo ou tarde viria a ressaca moral daquele momento e não podia lidar com nada que o remetesse a Minos, o mimado, aquele revoltante e saboroso puto alegre. 

Presenciou alguns olhares trocados entre o citado piranho e seu assecla mais fiel, ou cão de guarda: Lune. 

Aquilo só poderia significar problemas. 

Que motivos Minos teria para andar tão orgulhoso, se não fosse o planejamento de algo escuso. Ainda mais vindo dele. Certeza de que seria algo sujo.

Limpar os banheiros pela décima vez naquela noite parecia até uma benção, uma boa desculpa para sumir das vistas de qualquer um no salão.

Finaliza a tarefa e, após lavar as mãos, guardou as coisas no armário do almoxarifado. No momento quem que a porta foi aberta, seu coração deu um pulo. Quando ela se fechou, estava lá aquela desgraça; o piranho, o popular, o desgraçadamente lindo Minos, com o sorriso malicioso no rosto. 

O sangue de Albafica ferveu, o asco arranhava-lhe o céu da boca. Tinha ganas de enforcar aquele homem... 

— O que você quer aqui? Essa é uma área de acesso exclusivo dos funcionários. — informou, o tratando de forma impessoal.

Minos ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a tirar a jaqueta. Albafica podia sentir a pele se arrepiando.

— É claro que você sabe o que eu quero aqui. Vim buscar meu presente. 

— Não vai acontecer. Não faz sentido você ficar me procurando. Dê o fora, anda, passa!

— Então ninguém nunca te disse que era assim que acontecia? Que quando alguém gosta de você essa pessoa quer estar por perto?

Albafica pensou por alguns instantes, até respondê-lo de maneira grossa, como sempre:

— Eu não sei o que você espera o que eu diga. Eu não sei o que mais você espera tomar de mim… 

— O que eu tomei de você? Oras, eu nunca tomei nada, tampouco me expus para alguém desse jeito.

Albafica calou a boca de Minos com um tapa no rosto. Tamanha foi a força usada que sua mão ardia. A expressão de surpresa durou alguns instantes e então a resposta veio. Minos buscou os lábios de Albafica com fervor. Sentiu o sabor do sangue, assim como o da derrota. 

Aquele beijo trazia algo além da luxúria que havia provado antes, carregava uma mensagem cifrada. Códigos que ele ansiava seguir ignorando. Estavam colados e seu corpo respondia aos toques possessivos, porém realizados na medida certa. Horrorizado, Albafica correspondia como se estivesse em transe. O maldito Minos parecia conhecer todos os seu caminhos. 

Ah, a ironia de encontrar tal completude justo naquele que desprezava...

Aproveitou, mesmo que envergonhado, antes de empurrar o outro rapaz com seriedade. 

Fez com a cabeça uma negativa veemente. Olhou o outro sem se abalar. Não foi fácil. Minos, transtornado de desejo, estava em um nível diferenciado; era ao mesmo tempo ofensa e apelo aos seus olhos. 

Dos lábios inchados pelos beijos e do tapa, que poderia ser descrito como soco de mão aberta, descia um filete de sangue. 

Vermelho. Definitivamente lhe vestia bem. 

A respiração ritmada era quase um movimento tribal. Coordenava imagens distorcidas de lembranças e projeções. As palavras de Minos estavam sobre ele. No fundo de sua mente, um apito agudo avisava que algo ruim poderia acontecer… Mas o resto de seu corpo ignorava tais alertas. 

— Não. Acabei de arrumar tudo aqui. Não vou foder com meu próprio trabalho. 

Não escapou a nenhum deles que a justificativa, ainda que pautada na realidade, carregava bem menos rancor do que as palavras ditas anteriormente. 

— Tudo bem. Vim te buscar, vamos para outro lugar?

Albafica nada disse. Tirou o avental escroto do trabalho, o pendurando em um gancho e apenas passou pela porta. Do lado de fora, Lune aguardava encostado na parede. Fiel tal como um cão, desviou seu olhar vazio, indo em direção ao salão do bar. Zero palavras.

O par improvável seguiu pela porta dos fundos. A cada passo, Albafica sentia-se mais ausente, distanciado de sua essência. "Outro lugar?", pensava, Com certeza Minos já tinha planejado algo. 

Albafica? Não cedia, apenas concedia.

O que aconteceria? Nenhum dos dois sabia... Mentira. Ambos tinham pleno conhecimento.

Caminhavam lado a lado saboreando sensações conflituosas e diametralmente opostas. Minos apreciava qualquer atenção que recebesse de Albafica, não por ingenuidade ou abnegação. Ele apenas adora o que é torto, obtuso. Os toques e os ranços que o outro homem sentia por ele significam provar veneno. Uma viagem lisérgica nos sabores que só o corpo de Albafica purga. 

Sendo necessário, para receber como presente aquele mínimo de atenção, também abrir mão de sua dignidade, não havia motivo algum para se opor. Era um valor superestimado, assim como a grande parcela de todos os valores. 

“As estrelas brilham, mesmo após a morte, iluminando o céu”, não é mesmo?

De que adiantava dignidade se estivesse vazio de querer? Era mais um ponto onde se afastavam violentamente de qualquer concordância. 

O maior desejo de Minos, naquele exato momento, era alcançar logo seu carro, arrancar as roupas de ambos e ser empalado pelo cálido Albafica. Somente desse modo, envenenado ou não, voltaria a ser presenteado pela beleza do prazer na existência. 

No banco de trás, montaria sobre o outro, que evitava os beijos, mas entregava-lhe o corpo, apertando furioso suas nádegas. E, durante todo aquele momento, Minos lhe falava ao pé do ouvido:

— Você é meu presente. O mais lindo presente…

Para Albafica, aquilo é vulgar. E ele não faz questão nenhuma de disfarçar sua contrariedade.

Tampouco renega sua entrega. Está à mercê de Minos, afinal de contas. Revoltante realidade. Antes do orgasmo, ele cobre a boca do outro com a mão, que passa a ser lambida sem pudores. Não há energia para lhe ordenar que fique quieto. Não há energia para nada além de explodir no interior apertado e ondulante de Minos. 

Jogou-lhe o preservativo usado no rosto, sem amarrá-lo, fazendo com que o conteúdo escorresse pela face que tanto odiava.

— Toma o seu presente. Um lindo presente.

Albafica voltou para o almoxarifado. Porém, antes que estivesse longe o suficiente do veículo, foi chamado novamente. Minos gargalhava, limpando o líquido de seu rosto, lambendo os dedos em seguida.

Asqueroso. E pleno.

Entre as risadas e as lambidas nos dedos, enquanto saboreava cada gota do sêmen de Albafica, resmungava sozinho:

— Melhor aniversário da vida.


End file.
